Sweet to Eat: A Motley Crue fanfiction
by XxMotleyCrueFanxX
Summary: A one shot about two of my favourite men; the wonderful Vince Neil and Mick Mars.. I couldn't refuse writing this once it got started. / This does contain hardcore yaoi between the two. Don't like it? Don't read. I won't be held accountable for you reading something you know you won't like so yeah.. Please take the warning and get out of here if you do not wish to read this.


A little Thanksgiving treat to those out there who are twisted like me and enjoy this stuff, lol.

This came to me like a week or two ago, lol. Just a short little one-shot story of my favourite singer and guitarist.

Sorry if there are any spelling errors, I tried to get them all!

* * *

Thanksgiving, 1983.

The table was set, the decorations long up, the food already in the pots and skillets cooking.

The guest had all arrived and had made themselves comfortable in the living room for the moment, discussing everything they're mind and heart thought of..

All except one.

* * *

Vince gave a yawn, as he stood. He didn't care too much for the chatter within the room. Infact he found it annoying and if not for his mother, he wouldn't even be here.

He was sure he went unnoticed or just half way noticed by most. They were too involved in themselves to care where the 19 year old was at or doing.

Aside from one.

Hazel eyes darted to the blonde as soon as he made the slightest of movement.

The stare didn't stray as Vince wondered off into the kitchen where the heavinly smell of ham, turkey and everything else in between could be found.

It took a moment, just a moment, until the person Vince had brung with him decided to go after him and see what he was doing.

"Hey, you know you're not suppose to do that." The man spoke playful at the sight of his golden haired friend cutting off a slice of the already cooked ham.

Vince jumped, startled at the sound of the masculine voice.

He turned quickly to face his raven haired friend, sighing. "As if they care Mick. They won't notice a little piece missing." He stated simply, taking a bite.

The oldest frowned, crossing his arms. "What's wrong? You seem unhappy."

Vince shrugged. "I don't know, I guess, I just kind of wish I could've spent the holiday to myself."

"Spending a holiday to yourself is no way to do things." Mick replied with a smile.

The younger sighed, sitting the knife down after getting another piece. "I don't like to be near them.. It's like I'm not even here anyway so why should I be?" Such an attention craver. When he didn't have that, it downed him.

"I notice you."

Vince gave him a glance before looking down to the floor. He knew that but Mick wasn't enough when around others.

And, this just wasn't a good day to start with and he had no hopes of it getting better.

"Wanna go for a walk?"

Vince shook his head,

Mick gave a sigh, unsure of what else to do.

"I should've just stayed home.." The words were barely an inaudible mumble.

But they were heard by Mick. He payed attention to everything Vince said and done even when it seemed he did not.

Vince walked over to the fridge, looking for any sort of alcohol to be found.

Mick beat him to the punch by grabbing the only bottle of liquor in there.

"It'll be an hour or two until the dinner is ready.. What do you say me and you find a room to ourselves and escape all the gossip?" Mick questioned, smirking over the blonde's shoulder.

Vince blushed light at the closeness.

"Um.."

"Too cute." Mick chuckled low, moving closer against him.

He moved the mans hair away from his neck to place a kiss to the soft skin.

Vince could've just melted right then and there.

"Mmgh.. S-stop.. My family's just in the next room.." He complained, glancing to the door in which led to the living room.

Mick smirked against his skin, before nipping lightly along his jawline as he rested the bottle of liquor on the counter.

Vince let a moan escape him against his will.

Damn did Mick know how to turn a boy on.

Then again, it really wasn't that hard considering Vince had such a strong attraction to this man from the start of meeting him 2 years ago.

"I ought to just take you here, right now on the table." The oldest smirked again, his hands now going infront of Vince, between his legs.

Vince drew in a quick breath before turning to face him. "You can't do this. Someone could walk in any moment!" He exclaimed in a hiss of a whisper.

"Well then gummy bear, let's take this somewhere more private... What do you say?"

"Here? Why here?"

"Why do you care?" Oh so clever.

Vince normally wouldn't care but, this was at his family's house and Mick was a male. If they were caught together, his life would be over.

"Just listen for once." He growled.

"No." Mick smirked, taking his hand in his own. "You listen."

Vince shook his head, pulling away. "Not yet."

"Oh come on, you're bored to death.. Let me bring a little excitement into your day." The raven haired pushed further, giving him a kiss to the lips after running his tongue along them.

Vince nearly got lost in the kiss, if not for the sound of the door opening.

"Stop, stop!" He hissed, pushing the oldest away. "Damn, get a hold of yourself."

"How can I, when I have to suffer the torture of watching you?"

"Don't watch me." The blonde growled low right before the door was opend.

Vince gave Mick a warning glare upon his mom entering.

He better not say anything.

Mick only smirked, watching as his lover's mother went to check on whatever was cooking in the stove.

"Mm.. I can't help but watch you.. You're too sexy to look away from." He whispered, arms now around Vince again and hands on the blonde's ass.

He leaned in close, nipping Vince's jaw line as the grip of his hands tightend. "I want you more than you could know right now.."

"Fucker!" Vince exclaimed without thinking, shoving him away.

"Vinny, watch your language!" His mother corrected.

Vince gave a huff. "Whatever."

He gave an all but pleased glare to Mick before walking out.

If the oldest followed, he was damn brave.

Vince certainly didn't wish to deal with him right now and was rather regretting bringing his uneasy friend here with him.

However, Mick didn't take heave to the glare though. He had nothing to fear from his sweet, harmless, little Vince.

It was Vince who should be weary of him. He always got what he wanted, the blonde should know that by now. He should know he would never listen.

The oldest smiled deviously, as he exited the kitchen a moment after.

His angel was no where to be found in the living room, so he just made his way down the hall.

The only room that appeared to be in use was the bathroom.

Not Mick's personal choice of places but, it would work just fine.

He gave a knock to the door.

"Just a minute!" Vince yelled.

However, the knocking continued.

"Agh... Fucking hell.." Vince growled. "Hold on!" He stood from the floor, walking over to open the window in the room in hopes of the musty smell that had started to fill the room going out.

Mick sighed, about to give another knock against the wood, until the lock clicked open and the door squeaked as it was pulled back.

"Oh God damn. I should have known." Vince was half way pleased with seeing his partner standing there.

Half way only because he didn't wish for some realitive to be on his ass about what he was doing.

It was the only thing some noticed after all and it got to his last nerve.

"Well would you look at that.. Vinny's having fun without me." Mick spoke, staring the other up and down, noticing the joint in his hand.

"You're a bad boy." He smirked, making his way in.

"Hey, hey, hey. No. You gotta go." Vince gave a push to him.

Useless.

"Nope." Mick shut the door, locking it before backing his helpless lover into the sink.

He snatched the joint from Vince's hand, inhaling a deep breath of the poison.

He smiled, blowing the smoke back in the others face.

"Smoke follows beauty.. And damn are you beautiful." Mick kept his smile, brushing a strand of hair away from Vince's face.

Vince made a disgusted face at the smoke being directed at him.

He tried to move away from the man but Mick only pressed further against him, keeping him pinned there.

Vince blushed lightly against his will. "If you think complimenting me is going to get your way.. You're wrong.." A weak and shakey statement.

Mick gave a low chuckle. "You are just too cute." It wasn't ment to be a compliment. He really did find Vince's ignorance of him adorable and somewhat amusing.

Vince thought he could just get his way with everyone.. How foolish. Mick was one he couldn't get his way with.

The oldest put the cigarette out, tossing it in the garbage.

"Baby, you're forgetting your place in the relationship." Mick stated, placing a hand atop of Vince's head.

Vince's eyes darted to his as a growl escaped him. "Not today."

"Yes today or I'm just going to be chasing after you. Do you want that? To have me touching you and trying to kiss you with the risk of your family seeing?"

Vince shook his head.

"Alright then. Now, be a good boy and do as I want." He pushed down on Vince.

The blonde sighed, getting down on his knees infront of the man.

He swallowed deeply, dreading what his job required of him.

"Get to it." Mick ordered.

Vince sighed, reaching up to undo the belt then the pants.

He pulled the fabric down, before taking the man's cock in hand.

Vince gave a few strokes before finally giving his lover the pleasure of taking it in his mouth.

"Mm.. How I love that mouth of yours.." Mick moaned of delight, bringing a hand to run through Vince's golden hair.

"Deeper."

Vince gave a groan at the command, attemping to back off. He didn't wish to. His lover wasn't having it though. He kept the blonde where he was at.

There was no winning with him. Mick was top dog and he would have what he wanted with this man.

Vince's eyes widend in a glare up at the older when Mick forced his sex organ deeper in.

It took half a minute or so until the feeling of him wanting to gag his guts up passed, and he could resume his actions.

"That's more like it.." Mick complimented in nearly a growl of satisfaction.

Vince might not be all too thrilled for what he had to do but he still didn't just half way do it. He went all out with the teasing, the light kisses, licks and nips.

It was enough to drive any man insane.. But knowing he was the only one who got this, who got Vince.. It further put Mick over the edge.

But, even though Vince originally had his stubbourn "I'm not going to" or "I hate this" attitude up, it was fading with each sound his boyfriend gave him. Like always.

Vince could have that effect on anyone, and he did on all the girls he has met but Mick was different.. He did infact love hearing the man moan because of him and that was enough to bring him out of his rebellious attitude so quickly.

"Enjoying yourself hot stuff?" He asked suddenly, smiling innocently up at Mick as he now stroked the man's cock again.

What a change of personality.

"Hell yes." The raven haired breathed deeply.

"Mm.. Good." The blonde leaned in, about to continue.

However, Mick forced him away.

"That'll be enough of that."

"But you're not done."

"I want something else.. Something more."

Vince flushed deeply. "Mickey, you can't do that! I'll be too loud!" He growled softly.

"Too bad." Mick stated, grabbing a hold of his shirt and pulling him up.

Vince said nothing in protest as he allowed Mick to turn him around. He was pretty much won over and Mick knew it.

"Just gotta be quiet angel." Mick smiled, giving a rub to the man's head before moving his hands infront of Vince.

He leaned in, placing light kisses to the mans smooth skin as he undone the belt around his lover.

Vince gave a low moan already at the contact as he tilted his head to the side.

"Sshh." Mick breathed softly against the skin before nipping at his flesh.

Vince whimpered, blushing bright at not only the feel of teeth biting into his skin, nor when he started to suck up a mark; but at the feel of Mick's hands down his pants as well.

Mick's attention darted to the mirror infront of them to have a better view of his lover.

"Mm.. You're so sexy Vincent."

The smile felt against his skin was enough to make Vince melt.

"And you're mine. All mine." Mick's smile turned to a overly protective smirk. "Am I right?"

Vince only gave a nod.

Of course that wasn't satisfying enough. Mick wanted to hear his sweet voice.

He brung his left hand up, entangling it in Vince's hair and jerking his head back to look at him.

"Am I right?"

"Yes, yes. I'm all yours. No one elses. I belong to you." Vince answered, keeping his eyes locked with Mick's.

"Better." Mick smiled, placing a lust filled kiss to the man's lips. Of which, Vince gladly returned.

Mick let the grip of hair go, to jerk the youngers jeans down off of his waist.

Vince shivered, letting a moan escape his mouth, fading into Mick's at the feel of his hands placed against his hips.

The older moved them up his boyfriend's body, under his shirt agonizingly slow.

"God, I just love the feel of your body.. So slim.. Smooth.. So fuckable.." He smirked, only inches from his partner's face.

The words alone were enough to make Vince squirm and whine of desire.

"Oh, so now you want me?" Mick asked. Time for his game of torture.

"Yes Mickey.. I want you."

"How bad?"

Oh the sweet torture.. It made Vince's body ache with passion for the only one who could tame him, control him.. Get whatever he wanted from him.

The blonde backed up further against the older.

He then put on the best look of desperation he could; which really wasn't all that hard considering he pretty much now was desperate.

"So bad.. More than you could know.. Take me.. Please.. I need this, I need you."

"What do you need?" Mick questioned, his hands now back inbetween Vince's legs, and his stare meeting with hazel reflecting in the mirror.

"Don't make me say it.." Vince blushed.

"I don't know what you want if you don't tell me gummy bear." The oldest smirked, his fingers trailing lightly along the blonde's burning flesh of his thighs.

"Mmgh.. Bastard.." Vince could never get what he wished without giving something in return first.

"Say it." Mick growled, nails digging into skin.

Vince exhaled a whimper of a gasp.

"I.." The 20 year old blushed brightly, feeling every inch of him grow hotter.

He couldn't say why or how the man got him so worked up and turned on to the point where the thing he knew best brung him down to a speechless, nervous demeanor.

Mick just had a power over him no woman or any other man for that matter did.

The raven haired smiled to himself at his uneasy partner. Vince was just too damn cute when like this.

"I want you to fuck me.." Vince barely could get his words out.

"Hm? What's that? I didn't hear you. You want me to do what?" The oldest asked, having a rather soft but all the same seductive gaze on his blonde angel.

His right hand went to Vince's cock, stroking gently.

The grip Vince had on the sink tightend as he arched his back.

The younger turned his attention halfway to Mick, eyes filled with frustration and desperation.

"I want you to fuck me. I want you deep inside me, banging me fast and hard until I can't stand it." He gave a lick to his lips, smirking deviously, his attention now on the mirror.

"I..Mm.." He ended before he started once Mick brung his hands back to his favourite part - Vince's waist.

He leaned over, running his tongue along the man's shoulder, as he stared into the reflection of Vince's eyes.

"Hmm?" Mick breathed a soft warm breath over his trail of saliva.

"Uhh.." Vince suddenly lost all train of thought, blushing yet again as a deeper moan left his throat.

Seconds later, he gave a shake of the head to bring himself back to reality. "Please.. I want you so fucking bad right now.." It wasn't a lie and if he had to keep saying it, Vince was just going to be the one to take it for once.

Mick stared at him, for a moment before smiling. "Hope you're ready for what I have instore for you then."

"Mmgh.. Always ready for you.." Vince huffed.

Mick hadn't even started and he already was getting out of breath and sweaty.

The older was just about to pull Vince's lower section back, until the man interupted.

"Wait."

"Now what?" Mick half growled.

Was Vince about to seek his revenge for the first time?

"Shirts.." Vince mumbled.

"Huh?"

"I want to feel your skin against mine as much as I can.."

"Awe, now isn't that sweet?" Mick laughed low, his hands grabbing hold of the fabric and slipping it over Vince's head.

It got tossed to the corner of the floor without care.

"Mm.. Love those sexy shoulders.." Mick smirked, rubbing along Vince's shoulder blades.

"Aggh..." Vince half moaned and half growled.

"And those wonderful hips of yours.." Mick nearly moaned himself once his hands traveled to his favourite spot on the man.

"Too bad you're not a woman.. I would just love for you to have my children."

"Mickey!" Vince exclaimed in a whine.

"Stop talking. Let's get down to business." Vince liked what the man was saying, more than he's liked words from anyone but right now he just wanted this man going at him.

"Sorry, sorry. Just trying to be romantic."

"We're in a bathroom, on thanksgiving, in my mother's house. There is nothing romantic about this now just please shut up and screw me. You're killing me with delaying this."

Killing him? Killing him? Ha, Mick had been waiting hours for this.

"Alright, alright." Mick growled, quickly ridding himself of his shirt.

He then grabbed ahold of Vince, jerking him to where he was arched over a few feet from the sink.

"I don't wanna hear no complaining, mister impatient." He warned.

It was the only warning Vince got before he felt the sharp sting of Mick's cock going into him.

First thought; complain. Whimper. Protest.

But, no. NO. He was not going to do that. Not because Mick ordered him not to. Mick wouldn't care.

The older got off on pain with him, not that Vince minded. In some sick, twisted way (as if this wasn't already twisted enough), Vince enjoyed the pain he often got.

But, he wasn't going to let Mick see him hurt today. He was going to show him the pleasured side from start to finish.

"Oh fuck yes.. That feels amazing." Vince growled in desire at the others movements against him.

It wasn't exactly a total lie. Vince was hurting, but Mick didn't miss with hitting that pleasureable spot right on.

The first few thrusts went slow and steady. The following, faster and rougher.

As if that would be enough though. Vince wanted to get the best of him. Literally, the best of him.

"Faster, faster!" The blonde commanded, his fingers now having a death grip on the sink, minus 5 which were now working on his own sex organ.

Mick didn't like to be ordered around not even in a moment like this but, done so regardless.

"Ahh.. Goddamn.. YES! Yes, yes, yes! That's it. Don't stop! Don't stop." Vince huffed.

Mick groaned as he caught sight of the both of them in the mirror.

He had yet to do this.. Watch as he fucked the only person he really loved.

It was sexy to see the both of them together.

Vince was too caught up in his moaning and whining to even acknowledge that on his own.

Infact he was so over come with pleasure from this that he wasn't even focusing on anything. He had his head down, eyes closed; letting the rest of his senses take over.

But Mick didn't want that.

He gripped the man's hair, pulling his head up.

"Look.. Aren't we sexy together?" Mick smiled.

Vince's attention went to him for a moment, before resting on the mirror.

The blonde blushed at the sight of his boyfriends movement.

Within their already 1 year of being together in secret, he hadn't gotten to see this.. When he was given the chance to face Mick, his eyes were always locked on the olders.

He had to admit, this was pretty damn sexy.

"Mm.. God you're so fucking hot.." The words slipped. But it was true.

Vince often wondered what the hell Mick saw in him. He could have any man or woman he wanted and he chose him to have his little lusty love affair with.

Mick smirked, pleased. "Baby, we're hot." He corrected, moving a good portion of Vince's now sweaty hair away from his shoulder before wrapping his arm around the youngers chest.

The other went to replace Vince's hand on his cock.

Mick then leand in, placing light kisses along the burning flesh.

Vince tilted his head back, allowing a ragged moan to leave him.

"More... Give me more.. Give it to me harder.." The tone was of begging with a hint of order.

Vince felt as if he couldn't get enough. It was unlike anytime before. He just simply felt as if he was caught between the point of having full satisfaction and not having any at all.

A hard thing to describe and understand unless one has been in that blissful hell of a moment.

He was panting, barely able to catch his breath between his sounds and occasional words but yet, he needed more. This was too good.

Even if he felt he were about to lose his complete balance, he still needed more.

"Mmfgh.. Faster Mick.. Make me scream.. Make me scream your fucking name."

"But you're family.. They'll hear you."

Vince was already being quiet loud and Mick was rather suprised they weren't coming to look for or to check on him.

Did they really not care for him?

Selfish bastards.. How could anyone not care for this beautiful young man?

He would never understand it.

"I don't care.. I want to.. I want them to hear. I don't care anymore. Fuck them.. I love you! They can go to hell for all I care."

"What's that?" Mick had to hear it again.

"Th-they can go to h-hell.."

Mick brung his thrusts and hand to a slower speed. "No, not that."

Vince's eyes locked with his.

"I l-love you.."

For once, Mick blushed. Although light, Vince still noticed.

Awe, cute! His Mickey was blushing because of him.

It was a rare sight to see, a very rare one.

But Vince's words were even rarer.

Yeah, he would tell Mick he loved him but Mick couldn't recall him doing it once during times of actually having sex with one another.

Within an instant, a fierce kiss was placed onto Vince's soft lips, a kiss that dragged on for what seemed like an eternity.

"I love you too." The man smiled.

Words that melted Vince's heart. He loved to hear them so.

Mick however, didn't keep up such a sweet attitude. He never did.

He continued on with the work at hand; with an increased pace to the point of where it shook the recieving one.

Vince bit down deeply onto his bottom lip instinctively as his hand gripped over the one Mick had on his sex organ.

That need for a release was overwhelming him stronger than it had ever done, even more so than the first time he had sex.

"Agh... Yeeaaa... Keep going.. I-i'm almost there.. Mmgh.."

Mick smirked, deciding he would have a bit of fun with the man. "I can't wait to taste you again.. You're my favourite thing to have." His eyes darted to the mirror.

Vince groaned at the words.

The older wasn't going to give in yet though.

His grip tightend around the tip of Vince's cock, making a growl escape Vince.

"Mickey, don't!"

"Sorry, But I can't have the fun end before I'm to that same point.."

Vince gave a whimper.

This wasn't fair!

"My, my.. You are hard." Mick blankly spoke, his eyes now locked on the man's aching erection.

"And you are a bastard! Release me!" Vince growled.

"Mm, no."

Mick brung his left hand to the man's nipple, gently, massaging it.

Vince nearly lost it, until he noticed something that dimmed his pleasure just a bit.

"You're not wearing your wedding ring.."

"Nope." Mick simply stated, kissing along his neck. "I don't care for the bitch and I don't want her thought to linger on either of us today. This is our time together." Mick smiled, giving him a wink in the mirror.

"Oh Mickey.. I'm more important than her?" Vince asked, watching his every movement in the mirror.

"Yes.. Why else would I be here and not with her?" Mick smiled, his eyes locking with Vince's.

As if Vince could answer. That made his heart melt away and his words disappear.

Him, better than her? He being first in Mick's world? That was better than any drug, alcoholic drink, woman or sum of cash he could ever gain.

Mick minded not his loss of speech. He didn't need this man to say anything to know he liked hearing that, liked knowing Mick cared for him.

The moans alone were enough.

Needless to say though, it didn't stop Mick from going on with his words of dark enchantment.

"You know.." He trailed off, his left arm now firmly around Vince's chest; he jerked him back up straight.

He placed the hand against Vince's cheek and forced Vince to have his attention on him. "Everytime I'm with her, I have to imagine it's you just to survive."

"R-really...?"

"Mhm. She's nothing compared to you.. My beautiful, sweet, childish Vince.. Everytime I have to be away from you and with her is hell.. Especially when I have to sleep with her.."

"I." He started, giving a hard thrust into the man.

"Only." He pulled him further back, to where there wasn't an inch between them.

"Want." His growls of ownership deepend, as his grip around Vince's sex organ began to losen; in turn making the nails of his left dig into the blondes chest.

"You." The voice couldn't be any harsher, any more full of protectiveness and dictation as his movements picked up again, becoming quick and vicious within no time.

His nails dug deeper into skin, as his release grew closer. "You're MINE. ONLY MINE. Right?"

No protesting, no hesitation. Vince answered right away.

"Oh, yes.. God YES! That's right. I'm yours.. I'm your property. Only yours." Nothing but excitment and satisfaction in that whiny voice Mick loved so much.

It was sick but Vince had absolutely came to love how Mick was so ruley over him.

He finally had someone that tamed him and knowing that, knowing there was control in his life thrilled him.

Mick gave a deep moan. "Agh.. Baby.." He just needed a little more.. Something to give him that final push.. Anything from Vince would do.

The blondes hands went over each of Mick's keeping a tight grip on him.

"F-fuck... M-mick.. I'm so close.." The blonde groaned.

These final moments were heaven and hell colliding at once.

Mick gave in, forgetting the grip he had and inturn once again rubbing the man's erection.

Vince's eyes widend as a sharp gasp left him. This had never felt so wonderful like it did right now!

He bent forward, keeping his back perfectly straight as his hands gripped tightly onto the sink.

The change brung a moan from the raven haired going at him.. A moan that carried on as he thrusted faster and harder into the younger.

Vince truly felt as if he had lost his ability to breathe through his overly loud moans of the man who was making him see stars' name.

"Mm.. My God, you are so sexy like this." The older brung his left hand back to meet with Vince's hip.

That's all it took, all he needed.

Because Vince loved being touched there just as much as Mick loved touching him.

Vince - in an instant had his hand over his mouth to control the volume of his scream of "Oh Mick Mars" and a good sum of repeated yes's followed by the man's nickname as his orgam came.

Such a sweet, delicious thing that reached Mick's senses.

It was enough along with everything in Vince tightening, to bring him over his edge only a moment later.

He wrapped his arm to wrap around the youngers chest, bringing Vince back against him, moaning none other than his boyfriends name deeply into the man's neck as he released deep into the blonde.

Vince was left panting for air. Everything burned within him, the only source of coolness being the sweat that coverd him.

Mick kept his face burried in the youngers wonderful skin for a moment before finally coming back to himself half way.

He ran his nose down the man's shoulder, taking in Vince's scent.

Not the best. But, even when sweaty, he found his lovers smell satisfaction.

"Enjoy yourself?" Mick asked, keeping his left arm around Vince's chest while bringing the right up to lick his boyfriend's secretion off of his hand.

Vince nodded. "Mhm. I always enjoy myself with you. You're my favourite Thanksgiving treat." He finally spoke, smiling back at the older.

"Awe, so sweet but I'm your favourite year round, right?." Mick lazily rested his head on the blondes shoulder, staring into worn out but all the same beautiful green hues.

Vince's smile widend. There was no denying that. "Yes." The simple answer was more than enough to satisfy Mick.

"I wonder what your family's going to think when they see you all sweaty?" He smiled softly, playing with a few strands of Vince's hair.

"Um.." Vince shrugged. "I don't know.. Shower?"

Mick nuzzled along his shoulder. "Mm.. I wish. I would love a nice cold shower with you but.."

Before he could finish he got interupted by the world outside of the bathroom.

"Vincent! Robert!" The two heard a females voice call.

Within an instant, Mick had a glare on his blonde mate. "Robert? Why the hell is she calling me that? How does she know that name?"

Vince sighed. "I might've let it slip.. You know how mom's are, they like to be discrete."

Mick gave a huff. "Can't trust you on nothing..."

Vince frowned. "Oh, come on honeybun. It's no big deal.."

The older glanced away.

"Mickey, don't take it to heart."

Mick sighed before smiling, turning back to face him. "You know I can't stay mad at you.. I love you." He leaned in, slowly placing a soft gentle kiss to the youngers lips.

Vince moaned softly, returning the sign of affection.

He loved Mick's rough side but he adored this overly loving side of him.

"I love you too." The blonde smiled when he pulled away. "We should get going."

Mick gave a nod. "Alright angel." He carefully pulled out of the male.

He pulled his jeans up before going to grab his shirt.

He grabbed Vince's, throwing it to the man. "I'll see you in a little bit."

Vince smiled light as he slipped the fabric on. "I'll be missing you."

"Don't be that clingy." The oldest spoke, opening the door.

Vince said nothing, allowing him to leave.

He gave a look over himself in the mirror, touching up his clothes and hair the best he could as he patiently waited for the minutes to pass by.

He gave it a full five minutes until he took a deep breath, opening the door.

He made his way out and down the hall into the kitchen; were everyone was now seated.

Vince took a look around, before spotting his lover.

He was certain all eyes were on him as he made his way over but that did not matter.

All that mattered was that he was now back with his life source.

Once seated, he locked his hand with Mick's underneath the table cloth, gaining a glance from the man.

Vince simply smiled, before digging into the plate infront of him.

Today wasn't going to be so bad after all. Infact, with what he just got; it was going to be all the more better for him.

On a daily bases, Vince considered himself having nothing to be thankful about but little did he know Mick was something to be thankful about; for now and what would seem like a forever of pure happiness and true love.

* * *

This was originally just ment to be a thing to get me over my writers block but it turned into something I thought I would post up here to celebrate Thanksgiving in my own way, lol.

Went with '83 'cause well.. I won't lie, I thought they were their sexiest during that year, lol.


End file.
